This Years Love
by BonesBird
Summary: Hotch and Bethan's relationship takes a turn neither expected. EPILOGUE TO TAKEN. 4th fic in the "No Place To Be", "Being The New Girl" and "Taken" series.


**Title: This Years Love  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Hotch and Bethan's relationship takes a turn neither expected. EPILOGUE TO TAKEN. 4****th**** fic in the "No Place To Be", "Being The New Girl" and "Taken" series.  
****Disclaimer: Bethan and Ffion are mine, Hotch and Jack aren't.  
********Lyrics: This Years Love - David Gray**

**I wrote this after I found out David Cameron was PM (I'm a Liberal, he's Conservative. You understand I'm sure) I felt the need to write something, and the story I'm working on wasn't coming, so I took the advice of my fellow writers and wrote this… It ended up becoming a big story point, and will now be included. Though it wasn't meant to have happened! **

_**

* * *

This years love had better last  
**__**Heaven knows it's high time**_

I was still shaking as Hotch took us home. I'd hardly let go of Ffion since I'd gotten her back in my arms. I'd spent two days panicking, sitting around with Aaron waiting for the team to find her and Jack. We had hardly been apart in the two days, when I had slept it had been on the couch while he played with Cerys.

_**And I've been waiting on my own too long  
**__**But when you hold me like you do**_

We'd decided, on the advice of Carrie and Reid, not to separate Jack and Ffion. Both had panicked when we'd separated them to be looked at by the paramedics a couple of hours earlier. Hotch carried Jack up to my apartment and settled him into Ffion's bed with her. Suzanne had taken Cerys to hers to give me time with Ffion, to help talk to her about what had happened.

_**It feels so right  
**__**I start to forget**_

I stood at the door with him as they shifted in their sleep so they were cuddling each other. I became aware of Hotch's arm on the door frame above me, his other hand on my hip. He usually tried to avoid contact. I moved my hand on top of his, and felt him gently squeeze, I turned round, pulling the door closed. He was right in front of me, I looked up, catching his eyes.

_**How my heart gets torn  
**__**When that hurt gets thrown  
**__**Feeling like you can't go on**_

He dropped his arm, running a hand along my jaw line. He pulled me gently closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him. Feeling his arms wrap around me, his breath on my neck as I finally allowed my tears, of fear and worry, to fall. I clung to him, and I felt him holding me just as tightly.

"Don't you have to go home to your wife?" I asked, hoping to break whatever had taken over us both

"Not tonight" he answered, starting to gently kiss my neck.

_**Turning circles when time again  
**__**It cuts like a knife oh yeah**_

I let go. I knew what were doing was wrong, but it had been a dangerous few days, fraught with emotions that I couldn't even begin to understand. Veronica, however she felt about Jack, wasn't his mother, and hadn't known the sheer instinctive fear that shot through Hotch and I when the picture of Jack and Ffion, cowering together, had been sent to the team, by the UnSub.

_**If you love me got to know for sure  
**__**Cos it takes something more this time**_

He kissed up my jaw line until his lips caught mine, I returned the kiss, fisting my hands in his short hair, he led us away from Ffion's door, down the corridor to the lounge. I tugged at his tie on the way down the corridor, laughing gently as he kissed me harder. Holding my body close to his.

_**Than sweet sweet lies  
**__**Before I open up my arms and fall**_

"Aaron, Aaron this is wrong" I said, leaning back. Trying to stop him. As his hands skated across my stomach, I sighed and looked at him, he leant up and kissed me again. I gave up worrying about what we were doing, what it could potentially do. I laughed as he started to unbutton my blouse, I reached and followed suit, running my hands over his shoulders. I pushed him up and pulled him through to my bedroom.

_**Losing all control  
**__**Every dream inside my soul**_

He pushed me up against the bedroom door, kissing my neck, my chest. My blouse was thrown to the floor. His shirt joining it. Along with the rest of our clothes. Ever bit of want since I'd arrived in America. Every bit of need, of physical contact, I'd wanted in the past two days while the kids had been missing evaporated with every kiss Aaron placed on my body.

_**And when you kiss me  
**__**On that midnight street**_

I knew what Aaron and I were doing was wrong. He was married, and despite our differences I had no intention of hurting Veronica. It seemed neither Aaron or I could control what felt like a basic need. Everything we did felt right. It felt like something I hadn't felt in a long time.

_**Sweep me off my feet  
**__**Singing ain't this life so sweet**_

Every movement brought another silent declaration, every word that rolled off our tongues while we were swept away felt right, every whispered "I love you" and every tender word. Every reassurance in my mind that we weren't going to hurt anyone. Every thought in my mind about him fell away as we moved together.

_**This years love had better last  
**__**This years love had better last**_

The end came with a whimper and a bang, we both shuddered, wrapping our arms around each other. Sharing more tender kisses, more whispered words, reaffirming what had happened. Worries laying silent for the morning. The train crash we had set in motion forgotten for a few hours of careless abandon.

_**So whose to worry  
**__**If our hearts get torn**_

The morning dawned, and I woke wrapped in Hotch's arms, he was holding me tightly. His hand gently stroking my stomach. I felt him lightly squeeze me, at which point I squeezed his hands. He kissed my shoulder, before I rolled over.

_**When that hurt gets thrown  
**__**Don't you know this life goes on**_

"Aaron. Last night was a mistake?" I started, before he sat up and kissed me, cutting off any further comment I could make. I could hear Jack and Ffion starting to move in her bedroom. Aaron stopped me getting out of the bed, holding me close to him.

_**And won't you kiss me  
**__**On that midnight street**_

"Regardless of the situation, Beth. Last night was not a mistake. You can't deny what you feel. What I feel. I heard your words last night, and I reciprocated." I had to admit that I felt like that I had done was right, I had certainly enjoyed it. But I felt terrible, cheap and dirty. It wasn't Aaron's fault, but I had slept with my boss. A married man. Married to my team-mate. I knew my feelings for Aaron, so despite it all I wanted to keep this if I could. He was right. I'd fallen for him.

_**Sweep me off my feet  
**__**Singing ain't this life so sweet**_

"It won't be the last time. Will it?" I asked, getting my answer when he kissed me. Pushing me back into the pillows. I returned the kiss.

An hour later we went back to being Hotch and Callahan. But there was the potential for Beth and Aaron again.

_**This years love had better last  
**__**This years love had better last**_

**

* * *

Yeah. This has been built up through 3 fics now, and there are still more in this series coming. If you read this as a oneshot, I recommend you go read the three fics that lead up to it. I hope to get you hooked on this series. My friend Clare is also writing fics set in the same universe as mine. Hers are more the other pairing we have.**


End file.
